Infinite Love
by victrolannights
Summary: From the ring on her finger to the necklace she now wears around her neck, Olivia finds herself completely surrounded by love as she celebrates Valentine's Day with her husband and daughter.


**Before reading this, check out the masterpost I made for this story on my Tumblr (victrolannights)! It has different photos of things mentioned in this story. Just go to my blog and it will be right there. A couple of my favorite FanFiction writers do this and it's so fun, so I decided to do one for this fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tiny feet pattered down the long hallway as the snow outside continued to pile higher and higher. The pattering stopped abruptly right by the door they had almost missed. With a strong shove, the door flew open, and the young girl flung herself onto her parents' bed in glee. Jumping up and down above her sleeping father, she began to cheer.

"Daddy, Mommy, wake up!" She squealed, giggling happily. Unbeknownst to her, her father had heard her coming into the bedroom and knew what she was excited about. Suddenly, she felt hands grab her and pull her down into a tickling trap. She screamed as her father tickled her mercilessly, ending with her in a heap of laughter and heavy breathing on top of him. Her mother awoke slowly, her hand running down her back lovingly.

"Montessori is closed today!" She announced, sitting on top of her father's stomach.

"Who said?" Fitz challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Nanny Dorin! She texted me on my iPad."

"Are three-year olds supposed to be texting?" Olivia asked. She roared with laughter as her mother tickled her neck.

"Yes!" She screamed, rolling over and falling next to her mother.

"Gentle Isabella!" Fitz scolded gently.

"It's okay Fitz. She's not going to break me or her sibling." Olivia murmured, rubbing her daughter's arm gently.

"Do you know what today is is?" Olivia asked. Isabella jumped up in glee when she remembered.

"Valentine's Day!" She cheered, jumping up and down.

"This kid has too much energy for her own good." Fitz said, watching with amusement as Isabella continued to jump up and down in her pink monkey pajama set.

"I made you and Daddy good valentines." She cheered, plopping down to sit in between them.

"You'll have to show us at breakfast." Olivia said, pushing a stray curl behind the tiny girl's ear. Fitz sat up and scooped Isabella up in his arms.

"Why don't we let Mommy get showered and go downstairs?" Fitz asked, praying she would play along. Isabella nodded excitedly. Fitz leaned down to kiss Olivia.

"Happy Valentine's Day love." He murmured, kissing her chastely on the lips.

"Ewwww!" Isabella protested, squirming in her father's arms. Fitz tossed her over his shoulder as she screamed.

"You'll be doing that one day with your valentine." He promised, swinging her side to side as he made his way to the door.

"Never! Boys have cooties!" She screamed amongst her laughter. Olivia shook her head and made her way to the bathroom. She walked over to the mirror and pushed her silk pajamas flush against her body. Her baby bump was still relatively small, but it was definitely noticeable. She smiled in content.

_Two babies I think_. She had thought it had been so absurd, so distant, so unrealistic. Here she was with one and another one on the way. She had never felt so loved on Valentine's Day. Tears pricked in her eyes as she poured her face wash on her hands.

She would not trade this for anything else.

* * *

Downstairs, Fitz and Isabella were finishing up with the decorations he had started the night before. Nanny Dorin had given Fitz detailed directions on how to make Olivia's favorite crepes, he just hoped they would turn out right. He was never a cook, and neither was Olivia, but they had improved over the years with practice and diligence. Isabella stood on top of the counter munching on a piece of toast and jam watching her father light the last candles on the table.

"Daddy?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes my valentine?" He responded. Her face wrinkled in confusion.

"I thought Mommy was your valentine." He walked over to her and squeezed her tiny bare feet.

"She is, but you are too. You can have more than one valentine." She cocked her head.

"Will I get to give my My Little Pony valentines to my friends at Montessori tomorrow?" He kissed her foot, causing her to laugh.

"Of course love. They'll just have the Valentine's Day party tomorrow." She hopped off of the counter and went to retrieve her valentines from her backpack as Fitz prepared the rest of breakfast. She came galloping back with a big box that she placed on the counter.

"You and Mommy don't get any of the lollipops. Those are for my friends." Fitz smirked and handed her a bag of flower petals.

"Sprinkle those nicely on the table. Got it?" Isabella nodded excitedly, dashing over to the table. She stood on top of a chair and dropped them evenly on the table, careful to avoid the candles.

"What is going on here?" Olivia asked, walking into the open family room. Isabella's eyes lit up as she jumped off of the chair and ran to her mother.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mommy!" Olivia crouched down to pick her up.

"Oh how I love my valentines." She exclaimed, kissing her daughter all over her face. Isabella squealed. Olivia walked over to the counter to see what Fitz had cooked.

"My favorite crepes? Please tell me Nanny Dorin played a part in this." Fitz shot her a look.

"Can't you just trust me?" Olivia shook her head and laughed.

"No, sorry honey." Fitz sighed in defeat and put together Olivia's plate.

"I see you put my boysenberry jam to good use." Olivia noted, looking at the toast on the table. She made her way over to her chair and took a seat, Isabella perched on her lap.

"I couldn't resist. You know it's my favorite." Fitz responded, walking over with Olivia's plate.

"And mine!" Isabella added as she reached to get another piece of toast. Fitz kissed the top of Olivia's head and placed her breakfast in front of her.

"What do you want for breakfast monkey?" He asked.

"Froot Loops." Isabella requested immediately. Olivia laughed.

"Why don't you try Daddy's crepes baby. They're really good. Here try some." Olivia fed her a tiny piece and watched as her face lit up in delight.

"I want crepes AND Froot Loops!"

"Like mother, like daughter. Won't give in, likes crepes." Fitz said, putting together his daughter's plate. Olivia rolled her eyes and snuggled Isabella close to her.

* * *

"Can we open presents now Daddy?" Isabella pleaded, rocking back and forth in her chair. They were just finishing up with breakfast. She had been eyeing up her presents by the fireplace all morning. It had been nearly impossible to keep her from opening them.

"Of course. Go get your valentines too." Isabella hopped off her chair in excitement and came bounding back with the presents and valentines.

"Mommy gets Pinkie Pie and Daddy gets Rainbow Dash." She said, handing each of her parents a My Little Pony valentine. Olivia and Fitz looked at each other, trying to contain their laughter.

"Thank you my Bella. They're wonderful." Olivia murmured. Isabella was not listening as she was digging through her box for something else.

"I made this one in Miss Janey's class. That's you, Daddy, and me. I put Teddy and Karen on it too." Isabella said excitedly, showing her parents the drawing she had done on a piece of heart cardboard. Fitz and Olivia smiled.

"Miss Janey said that Valentine's Day is about love. Not just icky kissy love, but family love." She said proudly. Olivia's eyes welled up with tears.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Isabella asked with a pout. Olivia reached out and grasped her daughter's dainty hand.

"Mommy just loves you very much. You're a special little girl." Isabella laughed.

"That's no reason to cry!" She exclaimed.

"Sometimes when you're having a baby you get a little emotional about things that aren't sad. You'll learn about that when you're older." Olivia explained with a smile. Fitz smirked and took a sip of his orange juice.

"Bells, why don't you give Mommy our present to her so she can get her tears out now?" Fitz suggested. Olivia gave him a look.

"Daddy and I picked this out for you." Isabella said, handing her mother a red box with a white ribbon wrapped around it. Olivia gently removed the ribbon and opened the box to find a dainty Dogeared infinity necklace inside of it. She read the notecard that the necklace was wrapped around:

_**Make a wish and put on your necklace.**_

_**A life that is full of love is full of endless possibility.**_

_**Wear your necklace as a reminder that with love, there are no limits.**_

Fitz watched as tears spilled down her face as she read it. He slowly rose to take a seat next to her. He kissed her cheek and rubbed small circles in her leg.

"Put it on Mommy!" Isabella cheered, jumping up and down on her chair. Olivia wiped a stray tear away and motioned for Fitz to put it on her. She carefully unwound the necklace from its packaging and handed it for Fitz to clasp. He clasped it shut and kissed the nape of her neck tenderly. Isabella crawled into her mother's lap and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"I love you Mommy." She said, looking up into her mother's tearful eyes.

"I love you too baby." Olivia murmured, kissing her on the forehead. Isabella clapped her hands together.

"Can I open my presents now?" She pleaded, rocking back and forth in her mother's arms. Olivia and Fitz laughed.

"Of course you may." Olivia said with a smile.

* * *

A half hour later, Olivia stood at the sliding glass door and watched her husband and daughter have a snowball fight with Isabella's newest My Little Ponies. Fitz was given Rainbow Dash, as it coincided with his valentine, and Isabella Applejack. Isabella could barely make her way through the snow as it was nearly up to her torso, but she battled on ruthlessly and roared with laughter as her father threw snowballs at her. Her pink parka threatened to swallow her, amusing both Fitz and Olivia to the ends of the earth. Despite the parka being big on her, Olivia insisted that Isabella be properly dressed, as the Vermont cold was unlike any cold she had ever lived in growing up.

She closed her eyes and remembered a time where none of this had ever seemed possible. She laughed to herself imagining Fitz _ever _touching a My Little pony. Here he was not only touching one, but playing with it out in the snow. And their daughter, she was living proof of love's endless limits. No force could have stopped Fitz and Olivia from getting their Vermont dream. Despite all of the challenges that presented themselves over the course of the journey, they had made it.

_**Make a wish and put on your necklace.**_

She hadn't known what to wish for. It seemed as though anything she could have ever wanted was right here in Vermont.

But she had made one. She thumbed at the infinity sign and smiled to herself as she turned to clean up the rest of breakfast.

* * *

After reading _Olivia and the Perfect Valentine_, Isabella snuggled next to her parents in her double bed and began to drift into sleep. Fitz and Olivia lovingly watched her as she snuggled with her pink horse stuffed animal Lucy.

"Mommy?" She asked quietly, opening her eyes ever so slightly.

"Yes?" Olivia responded. Isabella smiled.

"Tell me the story of how you and Daddy fell in love." Olivia looked up at Fitz. She pressed her lips in a thin line and looked back down at her tired daughter.

"It's a complicated story Bella. I'll tell it to you when you're older."

"Was it love at first sight like Cinderella?" She asked. Olivia smiled as she felt Fitz's eyes on her.

"Yes. It really was."

"I had never seen someone as beautiful as your mother before." Fitz murmured, rubbing Isabella's back. Isabella smiled in content and nestled deeper into her pillows.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy." She murmured, drifting into a complete and blissful slumber.

"We love you too." Fitz responded, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"Aren't you not supposed to drink wine while pregnant?" Fitz asked as he walked out of the bathroom and into their master bedroom. Olivia raised her glass to look at it.

"There's something about drinking grape juice out of a wine glass that makes it almost as good as Cabernet." She said with a smile. Fitz walked over and took the glass from her and placed it on the bedside table. They linked hands and looked into each other's eyes.

"You never gave me your gift." He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"I did get you an actual gift. The gift you're looking for comes after it." She murmured. She hopped off of the bed and walked over to her drawer. She removed a wrapped present and returned back to her bed. She sat cross-legged with her hands on her stomach as Fitz tore through the paper. He flipped the frame over and looked at the two pictures in it.

"This is Isabella's ultrasound. Remember that?" She said, pointing to the left side of the frame.

"Of course I do." He said with a smile. She pointed over to the other picture.

"That is a picture of our son." Fitz looked over at her. She laughed.

"I couldn't wait, and I wanted you to know." Fitz's eyes filled with tears. Olivia placed her hands gently on his face.

"You know what I wished for before I put on the necklace?" She asked. "That this life never ends with you." He kissed her chastely on the lips and wrapped his arms tightly around her body.

"I love you so much." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She breathed, feeling his hands wander down her body.

"Can I unwrap my second gift?" He asked, playing with the band of her silk pajamas.

"Of course you may."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this! Just a little one-shot for Valentine's Day that I came up with daydreaming in school :P If you do not read my other fic **_**Bébé de l'espoir**_** already, check it out. It all revolves around the birth of Isabella. It was nice to take a little break from that to write this.**

**Thank you to everyone who is supporting me on my YouTube episode reviews. If you have not seen them, my username is AleccaOfficial! The support I've been getting on Twitter (itsmebeccax), Vine, Tumblr, and YouTube is amazing. Thank you all so so much. It means the world to me. I hope I could repay you a bit with this fic :)**

**If you're going to be alone on Valentine's Day like me, remember that there's a Fitz out for you somewhere. We all can just hope ;)**


End file.
